memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JagoAndLitefoot
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 19:22, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Preview Please, when possible, use the show preview before you save your changes. Also, template remain in the "in-universe" portion of the article, not the appendices. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 01:47, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Image format Please note that we prefer JPEG format for screencaps, as per our image use policy. This saves on file size. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:16, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Again, please follow our policy on image formats. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:47, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers When creating new articles, or adding content to existing MA articles from , please be sure to add the template to said article. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:37, October 10, 2017 (UTC) : This still applies. If you continue to not follow our spoiler policies you will be blocked. --Alan (talk) 20:35, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguation pages If you're going to create a new disambiguation page, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the time to clean up the incoming links to it. Your work on the time loop page left a mess of incoming links that are now going to completely the wrong place. -- sulfur (talk) 12:27, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Talk pages Pick one and link to it if you need to spread it around, but don't make the same post on multiple talk pages. - 13:47, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :Acknowledged. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 13:49, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Dash me optics! Hey there, I saw your name on the Recent Changes page, and just wanted to say hello to a fellow Whovian, and I assume, Big Finish fan. :) --TimPendragon (talk) 15:18, February 2, 2020 (UTC)